


Ugly Truths

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cruelty, clones of canon characters present, romance involving clone of canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Ghost Seed in Danny finally emerges and takes action





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Ugly Truths  
Part One of Two

“Did you enjoy our picnic?” Danny asked as he took a break from kissing her. She looked around the cemetery where he’d taken her for a picnic and smiled. “I’ll take that smile as a yes,” He said and kissed her again. She wished he wasn’t wearing the false human form with her. “What’s the matter want to be kissing the real me?” He said with a teasing tone. She nodded and as he kissed again she felt is lips turning to the slightly cool ghost form so she closed her eyes and just enjoyed it. She opened her eyes as he pulled back to see a face from her nightmares staring back at her. “Sorry Vlad left something behind when he possesed the human I’m inside of.” A young version of Danny’s future self said laughing as she pushed him away and scrambled back in horror.

“You’re the ghost seed inside Danny?” She said and he nodded as he stood up and walked over to the one of the grave stones and reached behind it to pull out the Fenton thermos before sitting down on the grave stone. “Why did you do that to me?”

“I wanted you and the copy to know the truth that your just in love with Danny Phantom it doesn’t matter which Danny Phantom any of the three of us will do.” He lifted up the thermos. “So copy did you enjoy listening to us on our romantic date I hope you heard everything.” She noticed the thermos looked slightly different. “Of course you did since I spent half my first night modifying this beauty so he could hear everything.”

“Let him go,” She said wondering how she was going to get the thermos away form him. She wished she hadn’t dumped the ghost hunting stuff Mr. X gave them into the attic and forgot all about it. “Please just let him go Danny.”

“All right but not here at Fenton Works.” He said and grabbed her with one arm and they were flying through the air. “You know I”m going to miss this place when I take off at Sunrise.” She was a bit freaked out then as it meant. “Oh you thought this was my second night nope the third one I spent last night spying on the folks I know so I could tell them all what I really thought about them tonight.” He smiled a horrible smile then. “Your diary was really interesting I quoted the passages from memory to copy Danny when I took his place waiting for you for our date.”

She felt like she was going to be sick and then they were phasing through the Fenton Works roof and down into the lab. She was dropped by the stairs as he continued to the ghost portal. “Okay Ghost Danny I’m letting you go into the ghost zone.” She could only scream as he threw the thermos into the portal and it vanished. “Now to make sure there won’t be any last minute rescues.” He reached up and hit the off switch turning off the portal. She watched afterwards as he tore the portal out of the wall and threw it into another wall.

“What is going on down here?” Jack Fenton yelled from the top of the stairs. She was so horror stricken that she couldn’t speak as he and Maddie Fenton both pulled out weapons. “There’s a ghost trashing the lab lets get it and dissect it.”

She was watching as the ghost seed Danny actually attacked his own parents and easily disarmed them. “You idiots would attack your own son you really are as stupid as Vlad always said.” Danny said darkly as he threw them across the room. “Oh hi Jazz why don’t you tell them who I am the ghost seed of.”

“Mom Dad stop he’s Danny,” Jazz said from where she’d appeared. She saw the Fenton’s staring at horror as the Ghost seed Danny laughed then. “Danny I don’t know what’s going on but you have to control yourself its not you it’s the ghost seed.”

“Actually it is all me I’m everything Danny boy keeps repressed,” the ghost seed Danny said. “Like how much he wants to ask how stupid are you two, accident with the ghost portal and days later Danny Phantom the ghost boy hero shows up who looks just like your son as a ghost.” He said to the two of them. “Jazz at least figured it out but you two are the worst parents in the world.” He then smiled at Jack. “ You especially you never even realized the Wisconsin Ghost was your friend Vlad and he wanted you dead so he could take your wife and son as his.” He said with a dark smile. “I mean he even cloned your son for crying out loud.” He spun and caught Danny who was diving at him. “Here she is your mutant clone son who turned out to be a daughter some how.” He threw her toward them. “Be seeing you I have lots to do before dawn.”

He disappeared and she sat silently as Jack and Maddie began to pepper Jazz with questions and Dani looked ready to bolt. She knew she should try to help explain things but she couldn’t look away from the ruined ghost portal. She didn’t think she’d ever see Ghost Danny again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugly Truths  
Part Two of Two

He opened his eyes and had to squint to block the sun. “Good morning Sunshine.” a voice said and he sat up in shock and turned to see a teen aged version of his evil future self. “I know I’m handsome maybe Vlad left something of himself behind or maybe future us was right and this is what we really are deep down.”

“You’re the ghost seed ghost,” He said and the double nodded. “Why didn’t anyone tell me I was going out as you at night.” The ghost laughed then and just shook its head. “They didn’t know did they?”

“Nope I was very careful so nothing would ruin my big final night.” He smiled in a frighteningly familiar way. “I got rid of the copy Danny by the way trapped him in a Fenton Thermos and threw him into the ghost zone.” His smile got even more twisted. “I also took Sam on a date and made it clear to her how she’d take any Danny Phantom no matter which of us three it was.” The ghostly double then began to lift off. “Oh and your parents know everything and I made Tucker, Dash and Paulina cry last night so my work here is done be seeing you.”

“Wait,” he called before the double could leave. “What did you do?” He felt a sense of dread at his parents finally knowing. “And why would you do all that?” He remembered what the ghost seeds were said to be but he didn’t believe it.

“I just told everyone the truth about themselves,” The ghost said darkly. “Just like you’ve always wanted to do deep down but then again there are so many things about yourself that you don’t know.” The ghost leaned toward him. “After all your kind of like your stupid dad in that respect you don’t delve deep unless you have to.” With that the miniature version of his future evil self took off from the roof and was gone.

He tried the door on the roof but it was locked so he was about to head down the fire escape when a voice called out. He turned to see Dani landing and she hugged him in surprise. “Are you okay he didn’t hurt you did he?” she asked clearly upset.

“I’m fine did he really tell my parents everything?” She nodded and he felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation that would happen when he got home. “Can you fly us back there I don’t want them to worry.” As she was flying them back he thought of something. “He said Ghost Danny was trapped in the ghost zone.” She nodded so he asked the next quesiton. “Are Sam and Tucker alright did he hurt them?”

“Sam went home she said she wanted to be alone because of what happened with Ghost Danny and Tucker said he wants to be alone too because of what the ghost seed said to him.” Dani said sounding worried to be telling him. “Jazz said I should give them space and go find you it has been kind of weird with your parents knowing I’m your clone and wanting to run tests.” He could hear an edge of fear in her voice. He knew his parents wouldn’t intentionally hurt her but he’d been through some of their test when they thought he was losing his mind.

“Look if you want to take off for a while just drop me on the front porch,” he offered. He would like to have her there but it might be best if he faced his parents alone. He found himself sat down on the porch then.

“Thanks Danny tell everyone I’ll be back later I just need to think.” She said and flew off. He turned to the door and tried the handle. He found it locked so he knocked since he didn’t have his key.

“Danny your back, we were so worried about you,” his mother said as she opened the door and then dragged him inside and pulled him into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell us what was going on?” She asked once she finally let him go. He found he had no idea how to answer her question at all.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
